User talk:Demise101
Welcome Hi, welcome to DefenseoftheAncients Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Demise101 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 00:10, July 22, 2011 random hello from nowhere herro! Interdictor 09:02, August 16, 2011 (UTC) HolaChiwiseNZ 09:58, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Improvements You can leave adding the images to me; go ahead and finish making all the champ pages! Interdictor 11:18, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Also, is there any particular order as to how we add hero pages? Interdictor 04:57, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok i have added Rigwarl and Ymir and Icarus .ChiwiseNZ 05:21, August 17, 2011 (UTC) . Well obviiously, not everyone's not like you ~Imperfection~ (Imperfect Luck) 23:47, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi there I'd like to join this wiki. It looks wonderful!!!! >_< Demise101 >_< 00:07, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Question How do you feel about http://defenseoftheancients.wikia.com/wiki/Raigor_Stonehoof_the_Earthshaker and his new page (his old one can be seen here: http://defenseoftheancients.wikia.com/index.php?title=Raigor_Stonehoof_the_Earthshaker&oldid=4446) I'm not quite sure why two of his ability images don't show up, or why there aren't borders and whatnot in the abilities section, but this is as much as I can do at the moment and wanted your approval before going any further. Also I reworked the infobox champion template to no longer have magic res and included int, str, and agility as stats. Another also, I changed the theme but if you don't like it you can change it back. 14:24, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I've fixed the page up so that the ability images that didn't show before now do. [[GN Interdictor]] 02:08, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Menus on top bar Currently it says "Hero Square" and "Ability Square", change it please! It seems kind of strange for them to link to picture categories >_< I would change it myself but I don't know how to. [[GN Interdictor]] 01:46, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Fixing.......I will use my own, and possibly steal a bit of neon's, magic!!!! >_< Demise101 >_< 03:04, August 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hi there! Well, I'm mostly active in Company of Heroes Wiki (actually not, since I'm busy studying). I was searching some info about DOTA characters and coincidentally was reading a blog in community central where your left a comment about this wiki not getting indexed by googlebot. It was just a small and quick fix for the main page. I can't really help much, I'm not an English native speaker. Regards. --Bachinchi 05:06, August 21, 2011 (UTC) And glhf :D Uhh http://defenseoftheancients.wikia.com/wiki/Imperfect_Luck mind deleting this i screwed it up : / ~Imperfection~ (IPL) 00:47, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Homepage Is it just me, or does the homepage not exist? Hey I changed the ban on Andybaoz to just an account block and removed the other blocks that were probably tagging the IP Address. Usiar 11:39, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Merger Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Team. Would you be interested at all in merging this wiki with dota2.wikia.com - Dota2 has a few more articles than you guys do, but no active admins. You guys have active admins and a better layout. It seems like it'd be mutually beneficial for the both of you. - Wagnike2 19:37, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey, my name is Tae and I am the category manager for Wikia Gaming. I just wanted to add in that we were planning on supporting DotA 2 wiki with contests and promotion and the like; if a merger occurs, those opportunities would be potentially made available to this wiki. We've done some cool stuff with wikis like WoW and Fallout and Dragon Age, so just wanted to throw that in there as well. tae (talk) 20:22, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Haha, how exciting! I would love to merge this wiki with another, especially if it is more detailed! This wiki is more about archiving the Dota-Allstars portion, but I would be glad to help with Dota2. If this wiki becomes merged, will it have info on both dota 1 & 2? Consider this offer accepted, I will be looking forward to working with you! :D >_< Demise101 >_< 02:05, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh dear, looks like BBilge has left.....I will join the wiki, and hopefully also bring my editors wih me. Also, I should probably make a portal between these two wikis in order to link them together, or something.....>_< Demise101 >_< 02:10, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :Glad you like the idea of the merger and that you're willing to help, Demise101. Looking at the current situation, it looks like we have three DotA wikis of note: this one, which is very active and has a terrific visual layout, dota.wikia.com (which has more articles, a nicer URL and better SEO, but not as much activity) and dota2.wikia.com (which is focused on the sequel). I'm curious as to how you want to handle this. Do you want to keep this site alone as a resource for DotA All-Stars and simply migrate over to DotA2 wiki and begin working on that one as well? Or would you like to merge the two (and potentially dota.wikia.com as well) into one big wiki? I personally think merging all three under dota.wikia.com might be best as it would allow you and the community to become a definitive resource for all things DotA. It would also allow me to focus my energies into helping one wiki versus helping multiple ones. It would be tricky but doable. So chew on it, talk to the other admins and let me know what you think! Hoping we can figure something out that works for everyone involved. tae (talk) 18:06, September 1, 2011 (UTC) : :My admin council and I have worked out problems and solutions. One thing is for sure, unless something can be done about the existing admin (who is not active all, and I have seen him ban innocent IPs for a year+), we cannot merge with dota.wikia.com. The best solution is to either make a new wiki with the dota.wikia url, And wipe out all of the pages and things and start again (as it has many incomplete, vandalised and nonsensical pages that would be ridiculous to clean.) Then we can merge them together. If not, we CAN make a new wiki, and give it the best of my wiki and dota2wiki. >_< Demise101 >_<! : : :Hey man, sorry for not being clear. You don't actually need to do anything other than talk to the other admins on this wiki and give us the okay for your wiki to become the definitive DotA resource on Wikia. We will then take care of everything else. Can you discuss it with the other admins and let me know what you guys think? Our content team can do the heavy lifting, we just want to know if you guys are actually interested in doing this or not. So talk to the other admins, get their thoughts and let us know! And thanks for taking the time to talk to us. tae (talk) 00:11, September 2, 2011 (UTC) (sorry, forgot to log in when I posted this) : :Ok, Interdictor has lost his direction, Chiwise is on holiday, and Imperfect will love to come. Another awesome thing is that as soon as I can merge, I will get a whole NEW string of editors, roughly 8 or so already. I say Yes to your proposal, and Thank you, as we were worried that this wiki would have no future. >_< Demise101 >_< 00:24, September 2, 2011 (UTC) That's good to hear, man. We will start the process and loop you in as it progresses. Glad to be working with you on this. We're really hoping to have a good solid DotA wiki on Wikia, and I think this will prove to be a good move. Stay tuned! tae (talk) 00:41, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Glad to help :D >_< Demise101 >_< 03:56, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :* Progress update, all the articles/information from the DOTA2 Wiki is now on here, and you can now also access this site with the address dota2.wikia.com . Will be working on merging the dota.wikia.com site next. - Wagnike2 21:21, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :* Any input on what is the best way to assimilate the information from DOTA on to here? It's a little bit confusing for me. It seems the names are basically the same/the heroes are the same. But then those pages are loaded with Stats. One thing we could do is put a Heading like "DOTA Information" then put all that stuff under there. And then put all the "DOTA2 Information" under a DOTA 2 heading. What are your thoughts?